The Baby
by Godlovesme
Summary: This fic is rated R for a reason, if you feel you do not have the stomach to read something more horrific than you can even imagine, do not even try. Harry and Draco adopt a child, Annie, is she worth everything?


The Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: This may be a romance, but it's rather. . . uhhh. . . no words can really explain. If you're squeamish then I suggest you not read. The 'R' rating is there for a reason, as some of the themes are a little 'iffy'.

By: Godlovesme

Extra A/N: I had already posted this a while back . . . and my friend was so disgusted with me that she made me take it off. . . but I like it, and I want to keep it on. I think it's genius if not horribly horribly disgusting.

More A/N: I have a niece!!! Unfortunately my sister named her the name of the baby in the fic (totally unintentional, she doesn't even know this fic exists.) So I took the liberty of CHANGING the baby's name.

-------------------------

He loves me, I can tell. I can tell that there's a place in his heart for me, not for 'her' and sadly not for our lovely daughter Annie.

Annie. . . how I will miss you.

We got married two years ago, the first was the best year of my life, but the next. . . the next was different.

The first of July was the day we got married, our marriage was frowned upon by our friends, family, no one really accepted it, but us being who we are, they pretended that they understood, and cared. They didn't, but it didn't matter to us. We cut them out of our life. It was just us, forever.

The first year was lived out in bliss, and ignorance on my part, I didn't realize that we were slowly going broke, I didn't realize that even though I am who I am, and he is who he is, you can't get anywhere not working. Nor did I realize all the things we took for granted, food, electricity . . . water. Nor did I realize how unfaithful he was . . .

The end of our first year, we were lonely, I still hadn't realized how he was slowly drifting away from me, slowly departing, our love slowly diminishing. But I felt lonely, even if he didn't. So we adopted a baby. A beautiful little girl whom we named Annie.

She was the image of life, the very essence of happiness. I loved her so much my heart burst, so did he. He loved her, and I loved her, but he loved someone else as well, that someone not being me.

Adoption is a hard process to go through. First you have to sign up, pay thousands of dollars, then it sometimes takes years to get a child, if you even get one at all. But as I have said before, I being who I am, and he being who he was, it was easy. Easier than it should've been. Perhaps if it had been harder we wouldn't be in this mess, we would have money, we would be happy, he would love me again. . .

We didn't have jobs, we we're slowly running out of money, barely enough to get food with, much less have him take 'her' out to dinner. But that's what he did. He took her out, he spent our money while our daughter and I started to starve.

I think it was around that time that I realized what he was doing. I couldn't believe I was so ignorant of it before, I couldn't believe I missed it, I who knew him best, I who loved him the most, I who married him, cared for him, did everything for him. He was my life, more so than our daughter, although I am ashamed to admit it. If only I hadn't loved him so much, if only. . .

I started to break. I slowly started to disintegrate. I didn't eat, anything I had I gave to my daughter. My daughter. . . only four months old. . . My 'husband' made sure I ate just enough to live, and then he went off to see 'her'. . .

'her'

'her!'

'Her!'

'HERMIONE!'

I saw them, I saw them together. I bundled up Annie in all her clothes and blankets and I followed them. I saw them laugh, I saw them eat, I saw everything. But then much to my 'husbands' dismay, I saw her realize just what my husband was, she realized that she wasn't having some 'romantic' affair, she was stealing my 'bum' of a husband, and making his daughter and spouse starve. She realized that all when she saw me, trailing after them in my rags. My daughter in her 'blanket' barely enough to keep her warm. Hermione slapped him, oh I loved it when she slapped him, and she sent him away. He wasn't who he was anymore, and he never would be. Nor would I.

He came home, and slept. And ate the food, and slept. Then he beat me, and screamed at me. The only thing he loved was Annie.

Our money? That last date with Hermione was also the last of our money. Our power would soon be cut off, we got a notice. Our water would be cut off, and we were going to be evicted.

The day we got the notice I got very angry, I screamed and punched him back, not that it helped me, I was to weak. He beat me mercilessly, by the time he was done I was almost unconscious. But he wouldn't let me sleep, I had to watch Annie, as he went off and tried to get Hermione back. I told him it wouldn't work, Hermione would never have him. He spit on me and told me to watch the baby.

The baby

That's all I was good for anymore, to watch the baby. And even then he didn't quite trust me. He loved her, he loved her more, he loved her most. He despised me, I was no longer beautiful, I was no longer who I was.

Before he left he leaned down and gave Annie a brief kiss, and then he turned and left.

It took a while but I finally managed to get up, and limp my way over to the baby. I looked down upon the baby, and saw exactly how much I wanted to be her. To be loved, to be kissed, even if it were just an innocent kiss. I wanted to be her, I wanted to be her!

I took the baby into my arms and stared into her eyes.

I WANTED TO BE HER!

Delirious from hunger and being beaten I didn't notice what I was doing until it was to late. I didn't notice the harsh movement of my arms, I didn't notice my voice screaming angrily, I didn't notice the wailing voice of the baby. All I saw was the eyes, the kiss, the mistress, the food, the blood, the blood, the BLOOD!

When I had finally started to calm down, I looked at the thing I held in my hands.

Blood poured from crescent shaped wounds where my nails dug into her flesh

Her small beautiful mouth hung limply open

Little trails of blood dripped from her glossy eyes and small nose from the mush of what used to be her small brain.

I shook the baby

I killed the baby

I didn't understand.

It didn't really register that I had killed it, all I saw was the blood, and the pink flesh. . .

"You need to have a bath," I told it in my softest voice, "You have blood all over you, why is there blood?"

I took the dripping baby to the washroom, and filled up the tub.

I was still delirious, I still didn't understand, nor did I remember what had happened before. I didn't know why my baby wasn't responding, I didn't know that you're not supposed to drop a baby into scalding hot water, I didn't know why the tub turned a pale red when the baby hit the water and sunk to the bottom. All I knew is that I loved my husband, I loved him more than anything. I also knew I was hungry, and that my husband will be hungry to.

I reached for the soap, and picked up the lifeless body of the baby and started to scrub it clean. It was calming for me, cleaning my lovely child in silence. She didn't make a peep, oh how much I love her.

Pink Flesh.

I looked down at my small child.

Hungry. . .

I leaned down slowly and flicked my tongue over her chubby little arm.

Good. . .

Pink Flesh. . .

Food. . .

I took a bite, what I tasted was heaven.

'My husband will love me if I give him some of this.' I thought to myself.

In absolute delight of pleasing my husband I took the baby's arm and twisted.

"Back into the tub my lovely daughter, Daddy will be happy that we're feeding him today," I smiled at the baby as she sunk back down to the bottom of the tub, blood pouring out of the space where her arm used to be.

I took the soft pink flesh to the kitchen, and turned the stove on.

Taking out a knife I sliced the soft pink flesh off of the bone. So tender, so tasteful.

Frying it up took a matter of seconds it was so juicy and nice . . . But there wasn't enough of it, perhaps if I went and got more. . .

But my plans were foiled when my husband walked in angrily. I guess that it didn't go so well with . . . what was he doing again?

"What do you have there?" He asked me eyeing the meat hungrily.

"I've made us some dinner," I smiled.

"You get nothing, just for me and Annie," He said and then he knocked me to the ground.

The impact of my head smashing into the side of the counter, and then the floor brought my senses back to me.

And I screamed.

"What, why are you screaming?" He yelled and hit me across my face.

I just kept screaming and screaming.

"Where's Annie?!" He panicked.

I looked at him, and then I looked at the meat which he had almost finished eating . . .

He didn't notice it at first, he was much to hungry to notice little things like how there was blood all over my shirt, how the bones on the counter looked suspiciously like the bones of a small baby, how there were drops of blood leading from the stove to the bathroom . . .

He took off towards the bathroom and looked into the red tinted tub.

I killed the baby.

Here I am now, behind the bars of an insane asylum.

I'm not crazy, truly I'm not.

I did kill my daughter, and her wailing voice and eyes haunt me every night until I start clawing at my eyes.

I can't see anymore, I picked my eyes out the first chance I had, but I can still see her. In my mind I see her tiny pink body lying at the bottom of the tub.

I hear the door creak open.

It's him,

I can tell.

He's here with me.

After he saw our baby he lost his memory, kind of a shock really.

He loves me now.

He will love me forever.

Thank you Annie, thank you for bringing him back to me.

Thank you for dying.

I love you.

"Hello Draco" He says to me. I love his voice.

"Hello Harry."

The End

Authors note: Disturbing. . . I can't believe I wrote that. Disgusting. Well whatever, there it was, and it was a romance like I said. I bet you're all wishing you never read that. I'm going to have bad dreams tonight. I am not a fan of Harry, I love Draco. Even though this story is highly disturbing, through the stupidity of them not having jobs, It is all Harry's fault. He's the antagonist. I cant' really say what Draco is, because he did kill the baby. Stupid Harry, has to go and ruin everything. This fic isn't very believable. But that's ok. So, don't shake your babies.


End file.
